


Daddy's Girl

by itsallhushhush



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Modern AU, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallhushhush/pseuds/itsallhushhush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just pure smut that I had in my head and I thought I'd share! No plot, probably not that canon, and Petyr is a mobster/dangerous man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Girl

“Take off the panties, yeah.” He makes it sound like a suggestion, but it’s really an order.

Petyr’s sitting in his armchair, modern, sleek, and black, and he’s staring at her, his grey eyes expressionless and dark. He’s in a business suit, as he just got home from work no more than ten minutes ago, and Sansa’s standing there in a frilly pink dress that barely comes down over her ass. 

He watches as she reaches beneath her dress to the top of her panties and pushes the cotton fabric down her thighs until they fall to her feet and she steps out of them. He just stares at her, blinking slowly.

“Turn around, bend over for me,” he says, his eyes locked on her.

He notices that she hesitates for half a second before obeying him. She turns and bends over, her fingertips barely touching the lush carpet beneath her as the dress rides up over her ass, exposing herself. 

He takes in the view before him, the round of her ass, the backs of her thighs milky white, and the pink lips smooth with not a tawny curl in sight. He’s only ever seen her like this a few times before, but he's never touched her--at least not yet. The last time, she’d been laid out on his bed with her panties pulled down her thighs, and he watched her in silence as she fucked herself till orgasm with her fingers. He'd wanted her then. Wanted to fuck her, taste her, make her come over and over, but he was nothing if not patient.

“Such a pretty pussy,” he says after a moment of admiring the view, and then, “Come here.”

Sansa stands up, her dress falling back into place, and she turns, stepping toward him. He uncrosses his legs as she moves closer, and she stops when she’s standing between his knees.

He looks her up and down, such a pretty, pretty thing, with long red hair that he would love to thread his fingers into while she sucks him off--but that can wait for another day. No one in their right mind should have left her in his possession, knowing the kind of man he is, but, here she was, standing before him in all of her glory. 

“Are you a virgin?” he asks, and the corner of his mouth twitches into a smirk when she shakes her head. “Mmmm…my little girl has been fucked has she? No one I know, yeah?”

Sansa shakes her head again.

He nods slowly. “Yeah, good. Cause you know, if I knew who fucked you, I’d put a bullet in his head, right.”

She nods again, and he smiles--no one he knows would ever dare fuck with his things. 

Sitting forward in his seat he studies her a moment before reaching out and running his hand along her inner thigh, that is all warm, smooth skin. He keeps his hand there with his fingers inches away from her cunt. “You want me to touch you?” he asks, staring up at her.

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, daddy,” she says dutifully, and he smirks.

He moves his hand up further, smoothing over the heat of her cunt, and slips two fingers between the lips. She lets out a breathy sigh as he works his fingers over her folds, his thumb joining in to circle and rub at her clit. “Is that what my little girl likes, her daddy touching her cunt, yeah?” he asks, and the slide of his fingers is aided by how wet she’s getting.

“Yes…yes daddy.” Her response comes out uneven as his thumb moves firmer over her clit, and he grins at the way she falters. He can feel his cock twitch to life at the sight of her. 

“You’re so wet for me,” he tells her, and teases his fingers over her entrance. And she gasps softly as he presses both fingers into her. “You want daddy to fuck you?” he asks, his fingers pushing in and dragging out of her cunt as she lets out faint little moans.

“Yeah,” she breathes out, and he watches the way her bright blue eyes flutter closed as he fingers her.

He’s more than half hard now, with knowing how tight she’s gonna be to fuck--just by the way she feels around his fingers. “D’you want me to eat your pussy first, yeah?” he asks, and moves his fingers to either side of her clit, rubbing and pinching gently.

When she nods he grabs onto her thighs and pulls her onto the chair with him. He guides her to put one knee on either arm of the chair and a hand on the backrest to keep herself steady. He sinks down in his chair just enough that he barely has to crane his neck forward to lick over her cunt. He drags his tongue in long strokes over her wetness and savors the way she taste before pushing his tongue between her lips, sucking and licking at the soft folds of sensitive skin. His mouth finds her clit and he presses and moves his tongue over the small nub and listens for the gasps of pleasure as he finds what she responds to most. With one hand on her thigh he can feel the way she’s beginning to tremble and he expertly works his mouth over her pussy, coaxing her to come. 

And when she finally does come it’s with a strangled whine and he can feel the way her cunt spasms against his mouth as he licks her through it.

She's breathing heavily and he pulls her down into his lap, where his cock is straining against his pants. He reaches for her neck and pulls her forward to press his mouth--wet from eating her out--against hers. He kisses her hard, slipping his tongue into her mouth so she can taste herself. 

He pulls back and she's still panting, slightly out of breath from the strength of her orgasm. And there's a smug grin on his face with knowing he's the one who's put her in such a state. 

“Daddy's gonna fuck his little girl now, yeah,” he says and she nods, even though he wasn't asking permission. 

Petyr’s hand goes to pull open his belt, and then quickly to unzip and unbutton his pants. He pulls out his cock and then he's shifting Sansa around so her thighs are on either side of him. And with one hand on her hip he guides her down onto himself. He lets out a groan as she's just as tight as he thought she would be and he reaches to put both hands on her hips, fingers digging into soft creamy skin. 

He's slow at first, letting her adjust to the feeling of him inside her, but then he's coaxing her to move her hips in such a way that makes her gasp and he revels in the feeling of her tight cunt. 

“Yeah, that's good,” he says as she begins to move her hips up and down, fucking herself on his cock. 

Soon enough though, he’s desperate for release and he meets her momentum with thrusts of his own. And when he feels himself right on the edge of orgasm he grabs her hips tightly to fuck her hard and fast, until he comes hard with a guttural moan. 

There’s a bead of sweat on his brow and he's breathing heavy as he stares at the pretty, well-fucked girl in lap. 

“Daddy’s got such a good little girl,” he says. 

And then he grins, with that smug grin he always has when he's got something he’s always wanted.


End file.
